


A New Perspective

by Fulcrumisthebomb



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship, fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 10:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fulcrumisthebomb/pseuds/Fulcrumisthebomb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jazz gives Hound a much-needed new perspective on his pining over Mirage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Perspective

**Author's Note:**

  * For [grimcognito](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimcognito/gifts).



> Grimcognito and I have a burning desire for fluffy (non-angsty!) Hound/Mirage. I decided something had to be done about this. :3

Hound sighed softly to himself, a gentle vent that washed over his hand as he propped his chin in it. The cube in front of him was still half-full, the large entertainment screens ignored as his optics remained focused on an opposite corner of the room. Too wrapped in his musings to notice his surroundings, Jazz's tap on his shoulder nearly startled him off the bench.  
  
" _Primus,_ Jazz!" Hound admonished, wincing as he watched spilled energon spread across the table. "Don't sneak up on me like that!"  
  
The blue visor was bright with amusement as Jazz leaned closer. "Ah didn't! Ah called yah name three times, buddy."  
  
"...Oh." Hound snorted, withdrawing a stained towel from subspace and lazily wiping the remnants of his cube. "Sorry. I didn't hear you, I guess."  
  
"Uh huh." Jazz turned to follow his line of sight, then turned back with his token grin. "So what're yah doin' ovah here?"  
  
"Huh?" Hound blinked, then gestured at the mess in front of him. "I was in the middle of evening rations. Uhm, how're you doing?"  
  
"Not what Ah meant." Jazz's visor dimmed with a slight tilt of his head toward the far corner, obviously indicating the mech sitting there. "Why ain't'cha ovah there?"  
  
Hound paused again, turning to eye Jazz again. "What? With- With Mirage? Why would I-?"  
  
Jazz lowered his voice, so quiet only Hound's superior hearing could pick up on it. "Because yah stare at 'im like yah can see the whole universe in 'im."  
  
"That's-!"  
  
Hound _wanted_ to say that was ridiculous; that Jazz was up to his usual meddling and conjuring things where there wasn't any for _fun_. Unfortunately, Jazz was, also as usual, correct. Mirage was a very pretty mech, but Hound's fascination with the Towers mech ran much deeper. The subtle accent, the sharp intelligence, the vast knowledge that he only saw glimpses of... He rubbed roughly at his face, hunching his shoulders. There was no point in asking how Jazz knew, or how much he knew. Jazz knew _everything_ , about _everyone_. "So?" he snapped, then glanced over at his friend guiltily. "Sorry, Jazz. You're right, but-,"  
  
"Mechs don't get nowhere when they say 'but'," Jazz cut in smoothly.  
  
"I've _tried_ to get somewhere with him," Hound complained, crossing his arms on the table and turning his head to rest his cheek on them. "But there's nothing there, Jazz. Nothing we can talk about, nothing we got in common, nothing to- to use as an excuse to spend time with him. Nothing to use to get closer to him. I've tried!"  
  
"Hmm." Jazz stretched his arms across the table, dropping his head to optic level with Hound. "Well, mebbe that's the wrong way to look at it. Yah dun need an 'excuse' to sit with 'im, y'know?"  
  
"...What?"  
  
Jazz shrugged. "Yah sit togethah. He does his thang, yah do yours. But yah still _togethah_ , see? Still spendin' time togethah. Dun need more reason than that, Ah'd think." He chuckled, hiding his laugh into the crook of an arm. "Yah dun gotta _entertain_ the mech. Try askin' what _he_ likes for a change. Even if it ain't nothin' yah like, yah get'a learn more 'bout 'im an' hey- yah might find somethin' common there after all."  
  
Hound straightened, processors whirling with this new perspective. He hadn't thought of it quite like that; Jazz was right, he didn't necessarily have to pull Mirage into conversation or do anything 'entertaining' to keep Mirage's focus. He could simply sit and _be_ with Mirage.  
  
"Thank you," Hound vented gratefully as he scrambled to his feet. Jazz's smug grin would've irritated him if he wasn't so thrilled at this new idea. "Thank you, Jazz!"  
  
"Mmhm," Jazz murmured as Hound raced away, wrinkling his nose as he picked up the soiled towel to dispose of.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Though most human literature was embarrassingly simple and crude, Mirage had eventually found a few authors he enjoyed. Currently he was reading a work by a man named David Hume which delved into morality, rationalism and motivations, surprised to find many of the arguments irritatingly close to his own beliefs. To think such short-lived organic creatures could have so eloquently experienced and expressed such complex emotions was quite the feat-  
  
Mirage started as a shadow fell across his data pad, spark whirling unhappily as he glanced up at the too-familiar face. The last few megacycles Hound had made it his goal in life to attach himself to Mirage, chattering about random subjects that followed no logical sense. Though Mirage was strangely reluctant to turn the companionship away, Hound had a special skill of plucking at his last bits of sanity. Resigned to more of the same, his optics narrowed as they flicked over the tracker's frame briefly. "What?"  
  
"Can I sit with you?"  
  
Mirage frowned, confused by the rushed breathless quality to Hound's request. "That seat is unoccupied."  
  
"I know, but-," Hound shifted, appearing nervous. "I just- wanna sit beside you while I write my reports for today."  
  
"I..." Mirage had no idea why Hound was so worked up over such a strange request. He waved lazily to the chair angled toward his. "Of course. Be my guest."  
  
"Great, thanks!"  
  
Mirage returned to his reading, determined to get as much done before Hound inevitably opened his intake. Ten pages later, he was startled to realise it was still quiet, and he peered up curiously at the other mech. Hound was sitting silently next to him, smiling contentedly as he was, indeed, composing his daily reports, mouth firmly shut. How... odd. Hound appeared more relaxed than Mirage had ever seen, even without babbling about some creature he'd seen or the beauty of dirt or whatever organic rubbish had captured his fascination.  
  
Hound's optics swiveled up to his, the bright smile widening- and _still_ he said nothing, just sitting there grinning like a glitch at him. The silliness of the silence between them sparked an uncommon itch to chuckle.  
  
"Is something amusing?" Mirage asked with a hint of suspicion.  
  
"Nope," Hound replied cheerfully. "Just happy sitting here with you."  
  
Mirage was unaware of how to respond, but manners dictated he should. "So am I," he offered politely with a smile of his own.  
  
Hound's optics brightened before his expression melted into shyness and he ducked his head, returning to his reports. Puzzled, Mirage did the same, his gaze unfocused as he pondered the sudden change in the tracker. Hound had become nigh obsessed with being near him during his off shifts, sharing nuanced information about the tracker's usual habits and finds, and now this display of- of fondness.  
  
Mirage jolted, optics snapping up to Hound. _Fondness._ Of course, Hound was exhibiting signs of being interested in him; it had been so long since anyone had done so Mirage had actually _forgotten_ what it looked like. Hound had inexplicably developed an attachment to him, _and_ hadn't crudely propositioned him like most mechs did. Not yet, at least.  
  
Instead, he'd been subjected to endless conversations about the organic flora and fauna as Hound fumbled through what he could only assume were attempts to gain his attention. Viewed in that light, the stilted words lost most of their irritation.  
  
And now, Hound was sitting placidly beside him, content to simply be in his presence. His tactics had changed, and Mirage had to admit this was much more comfortable. Although... They could certainly be _more_ comfortable...  
  
"Hound?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
Mirage smiled to himself at the overeager response; Primus, the mech had it _bad,_ and Mirage was partially ashamed to admit it was likely mutual. He cleared his vocaliser at the thought. "It's a bit crowded in here," he said slowly, glancing briefly toward the door. "I am thinking of relocating to the outlook on the roof. This time of night, it will be a pleasing view of the stars as we work. Would you join me?"  
  
It was tempting to laugh at Hound's shocked expression; he held his amusement in check as the tracker stuttered an affirmative, standing so quickly he nearly fell over.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
